


Day 24: Flannel

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical language, M/M, wash enjoys messing with his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Wash shamelessly wearing flannels to purposefully pick on Tucker.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 17





	Day 24: Flannel

Day 24: Flannel  
Wash shamelessly wearing flannels to purposefully pick on Tucker.

"Oh my god, Wash, why are you wearing that flannel?" 

"It's not cold enough to wear any of my sweaters, but I didn't feel like wearing my hoodie either. What's wrong with it?" 

"You know I think you look weird in flannels, go change." 

"Fine," Wash replies, turning to hide his grin as he walks back towards their bedroom.

"Thank you. J, are you ready?" He calls out, unsure as to exactly where his son is in the apartment.

"Yep, putting my shoes on, dad!" 

"Is this any better, T?" 

"Wash! Ugh, why are you fucking with me like this?" 

"Cause you always fuck with me-" 

"More like I always fuck you, bow chicka bow wow." 

"So now I'm fucking with you." The blond steps closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "I like flannels, Doc convinced Donut to let us have a casual dress Christmas party for once. You're not changing my mind, you can keep asking me to change, but I'm just going to keep coming out with different flannels; you know I have plenty."

"Fine. J, let's go!"

"I love you." 

Yeah, sure you do." The dark-haired man rolls his eyes, as Wash presses a shirt kiss into his lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
